C O P E T
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: editan fic dari 'si pencopet' sebuah multichap yang dulu sempat hiatus, diubah menjadi fic two-shoot! dipersembahkan khusus ultah Hyuuga Hinata! Warning: AU, slight OOC, Romance! Pairing NaruHina! Read n Review! please!
1. Chapter 1

Orang biasanya memanggilmu dengan sebutan Naruto.

Yeah, hanya Naruto tanpa nama marga. Karena kamu tak pernah tahu siapa keluargamu.

Umurmu masih menginjak empat belas tahun saat ini.

Masih dibilang muda untuk anak seusiamu yang melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya sepertimu. Berkeliaran tiap waktu di tempat yang ramai oleh publik. Kamu selalu menggunakan pakaian yang hampir menutupi seluruh ciri-ciri tubuhmu yang mencolok. Dengan topi sport hitam untuk menutupi rambut jabrikmu yang berwarna kuning. Dan dibalik penutup topimu, matamu yang berwarna biru cerah kamu tutupi dari tatapan orang-orang disekitarmu. Tapi matamu itu tetap terpasang rapat untuk mengamati seluruh gerak-gerik orang yang melewatimu.

Kamu menyunggingkan senyummu, saat kamu dapati orang yang tepat sebagai targetmu pada hari ini. Dengan langkah yang mantap, kamu tegapkan tubuhmu yang semula bersandar di dinding stasiun. Berjalan mendekati si target yang menurutmu sangat lengah akan keadaannya sendiri. Tak butuh waktu lama. Cukup sekitar dua puluh detik, kamu sudah keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang. Dengan senyumanmu yang semakin lebar, seraya menepuk saku jaketmu yang sudah mengembung karena berisi.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, dari kejauhan, sayup-sayup kamu dengar suara teriakan panic dari si target barusan. Sang korban telah menyadari, bahwa barang berharganya telah dicopet. Kamu berusaha keras untuk menghiraukan suara itu, dan mempercepat langkahmu sebelum orang-orang menyadari siapa dirimu.

* * *

**C O P E T**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naru****to =love= ****Hina****ta**

**4EVER!**

**C O P E T

* * *

**

Kamu datang ke tempat perkumpulannya teman-temanmu, seperti biasa, suasana di sana tak pernah berubah dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Berbagai orang dengan usia yang berbeda-beda, hampir menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di tempat itu. Di bawah jembatan tol yang kumuh.

Kamu menghampiri beberapa anak sebayamu. Tak lupa kamu memamerkan gigimu yang bersih, berharap dengan begitu, teman-temanmu ikut ceria seperti dirimu. Dan hal itu selalu berhasil kamu lakukan. Anak-anak kecil lainnya yang sudah melihat gelagat kedatanganmu, langsung mengerubunimu dengan wajah berbinar mereka.

Cengiranmu semakin lebar, saat kamu mengeluarkan semua isi jaketmu, disambut sorakan bahagia dari teman-temanmu dan beberapa anak kecil di bawah umurmu –yang wajahnya kotor oleh debu.

Berbagai macam benda kamu bagikan pada anak-anak polos itu, apa saja, meski itu Kartu Tanda Penduduk, kartu nama, dan berbagai kartu yang anak-anak itu sendiri tak mengerti apa artinya, mereka hanya gunakan benda tipis dan tak gampang robek itu sebagai mainan anak-anak yang berharga 'mahal' katamu.

Sementara teman-teman sebayamu –yang tak pernah kamu lupakan. Kamu bagikan tiga isi dompet dengan rata pada mereka, tak lupa kamu sisakan buat dirimu sendiri, juga buat setoran untuk 'pajak' tak tertulis pada para preman yang sudah menatapmu sinis dari kejauhan. Tatapan tajam mereka seolah mengatakan 'Berikan padaku. Atau kau dan semua orang di sini mendapatkan masalah besar.'

Begitulah kehidupanmu. Kamu sendiri tak pernah ingat sebelumnya. Kapan kegiatan ini semua bermula? Bahkan, kamu tak pernah ingat. Kenapa kamu berada di tempat yang bukan di tempatmu sebenarnya? Dan di mana kamu bearasal? Belum ada yang bisa memberimu jawaban untuk saat ini.

Kamu menjalani semua ini, tanpa merasa beban. Merasa semuanya baik-baik saja, dan merasa tak ada yang salah dengan apa yang kamu lakukan. Kadang kamu merasa mencopet atau mencuri adalah permaianan anak kecil yang menyenangkan, tanpa mau ambil pusing dengan resiko besar yang mungkin menimpamu kapan saja. Karena kamu tahu, melakukan hal ini semua untuk kebaikan orang disekelilingmu. . . .

Sampai akhirnya, seorang anak perempuan akan mengubah jalan pandang hidupmu. . . tunggu saja Naruto. . .

Dia akan datang dalam kehidupanmu. . .

**.**

**C O P E T**

**.**

Kamu langsung melompat cepat ke dalam bus. Kakimu yang tak terlalu panjang karena usiamu yang masih empat belas tahun, mengakibatkan tumpuan kakimu tak stabil, tubuhmu oleng ke belakang, nyaris jatuh di atas aspal, beruntung ada orang dewasa yang meraih lenganmu, menarikmu ke atas dan menutup pintu bus di belakangmu, transportasi umum itu pun berjalan menuju halte selanjutnya.

"Wow. Nyaris saja kau jatuh nak," ujar pria paruh baya yang baru saja menolongmu itu.

Kamu hanya menampakkan cengiranmu seperti biasa. Menandakan kamu kini sudah tidak apa-apa. "Terima kasih paman."

'Huf, nyaris saja.' Dalam hati kamu menyeka keringat panikmu, dan mencoba mengatur nafasmu yang terengah-engah. Nyaris saja yah, Naruto. Kalau kamu terlambat beberapa detik saja, untuk lari ke arah halte dan melompat cepat ke dalam bus yang sudah mau berangkat kembali. Kamu pasti saat ini sudah menjadi bulan-bulanan masa yang mengamuk di tempat kamu bereaksi tadi. Sedikit keberuntungan lagi-lagi memihak padamu Naruto.

Kamu berjalan, mencari bangku penumpang yang masih kosong. Tapi, baru tiga langkah, kakimu sudah kesandung dengan kaki penumpang lainnya. Sialnya kamu terjatuh sambil beraduh "wuaa!", membuat kamu berjongkok di atas lantai bus. Topi yang kamu genakan ikut terlempar ke depan. Semua mata penumpang kini tertuju padamu. Termasuk pemilik kaki –sang tersangka utama akan isiden ini.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya si pemilik kaki yang barusan membuatmu tersandung.

Wajahmu berkerut menahan kesal, mendengar si 'tersangka' berucap dengan nada yang sama sekali tak sopan. Kamu menoleh, mendapati si pemilik kaki, yang ternyata adalah salah satu preman jalanan yang kamu kenal. Nyalimu yang semula ingin memprotes, kini lenyap.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" terdengar suara lain. Yang pasti bukan dari preman maupun pria paruh baya di belakangmu tadi. Karena suaranya terdengar lebih lembut. Kamu menengadah ke depan, tepat ke sumber suara, seorang anak perempuan mengulurkan tangannya padamu. Sejenak hatimu merasa lega, setidaknya masih ada yang berbaik hati menolongmu. Kamu menyambut tangan tersebut, untuk membantumu berdiri.

"Ini topimu 'kan?" anak perempuan itu menyerahkan topi sport hitam milikmu.

"Terima ka. . .sih," ucapanmu yang semula bersemangat, mendadak memelan saat kamu bisa melihat dia lebih jelas lagi.

Matamu terpaku. Kamu terkejut, menatap langsung mata anak perempuan di hadapanmu. Warna pupilnya nyaris menyatu dengan warna putih, jika dilihat sepintas. Satu pertanyaan langsung muncul dalam benakmu.

"A-aku tidak buta kok," kata anak perempuan itu, seolah ia tau arti tatapanmu padanya. Perkataannya mulai gugup, takut karena kamu menatapnya dengan lekat.

Kamu langsung sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kamu lakukan. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud un–"

"Tak apa," matanya kembali fokus padamu, dan saat itu pula kamu sadar. Warna pupil matanya tidak sepenuhnya putih. Melainkan berwarna biru keabu-abuan. "Nih," sekali lagi, anak perempuan itu menyerahkan topimu yang sejak tadi belum kamu ambil kembali.

"Eh? I-iya. Terima kasih sekali lagi," kali ini giliranmu yang gugup.

"Sama-sama,"

Anak perempuan itu kini berbalik membelakangimu. Namun baru satu langkah, ia kembali mengambil langkah mundur.

Kamu mengerutkan keningmu heran, "kenapa?" tanyamu padanya.

Anak perempuan itu menoleh. "I-itu. Bangkuku tadi sudah diduduki penumpang lain."

"He? Gara-gara kau menghampiriku yah? Maaf."

"Nggak juga. Aku senbentar lagi mau turun di halte berikutnya kok. Tenang saja."

"Oh, ."

Dan kini anak perempuan itu berdiri di sampingmu. Dia memegangi kursi penumpang sebagai penyangga agar posisi tubuhnya tetap stabil dalam pergerakan dari bus yang mereka tumpangi.

Sesekali kamu meliriknya melalui ekor matamu. Anak perempuan itu menggenakan seragam sekolah, menandakan dia baru saja pulang sekolah karena kini sudah menjelang sore hari. Rambutnya berwarna indigo, pendek, mirip potongan anak laki-laki, kecuali poninya yang lebat dan beberapa helaian rambut yang membingkai wajah bulatnya.

Warna kulitnya putih. Membuatmu agak takjub, karena ini pertama kalinya kamu menemui anak perempuan yang berkulit bersih seperti dia. Teman-temanmu sudah pasti tak ada yang bisa menandingi kulitnya. Apalagi bau shamponya, harum, wangi, menusuk hidungmu. Padahal sudah sore, kenapa wanginya masih terasa yah?

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kamu berjengit kaget, saat kamu sadar, apa yang baru saja kamu lakukan: Mengendus puncuk kepala anak perempuan itu yang pendek beberapa senti darimu. Kamu melihat wajah anak perempuan itu yang memerah dan menjaga jarak denganmu.

"A-a-aku," tak bisa menjawabnya dengan jujur. Wajahmu juga ikut memerah, menahan malu atas tindakan sembronomu barusan.

Bus mendadak mengerem. Sebenarnya hanya berhenti seperti biasa. Tapi bagimu ini sangat mendadak. Karena secara bersamaan, anak perempuan di hadapanmu yang sudah tak berpegangan lagi, jatuh ke arahmu.

Beruntung daya tangkapmu sangat kuat. Kamu menangkap tubuhnya dengan gesture yang SANGAT baik. Hingga posisi kalian terlihat seolah kamu mendekap anak perempuan tersebut.

"Ehm. Anak zaman sekarang. Kecil-kecil udah berani pacaran di bus umum," celetuk pria, alias preman 'kenalan'mu, sengaja dengan nada dibuat-buat, bermaksud menggodamu yang dapat kesempatan untuk memeluk anak perempuan tersebut.

Tubuhmu awalnya beku, terkejut dengan bunyi degup jantungmu yang mendadak semakin keras. Kamu langsung melepaskan pelukanmu setelah mendengar celetukan si preman. Anak perempuan tersebut juga menjauh. Tak beda jauh darimu. Wajah anak perempuan itu juga memerah.

Butuh sepersekian detik bagimu, untuk bisa menormalkan keadaanmu kembali. Kamu lalu berdehem. "Kau tak apa-apa? M-maaf, yang tadi aku tidak sengaja, beneran deh."

"Tak apa," anak perempuan itu menunduk. "T-terima kasih," dan dia segera pergi meninggalkanmu. Seperti yang baru saja dia katakan beberapa menit tadi, di halte inilah dia turun.

Kamu masih terpaku. Sebelum akhirnya kamu menghela nafas panjang dan mengelus dadamu. Menenangkan dirimu yang barusan merasa hampir terkena gagal jantung.

"Hei!" panggil preman yang masih duduk di kursi penumpang, tepat di sampingmu berdiri. "Jangan lupa. Berikan juga bagianku," bisiknya seraya menyeringai.

Kamu tersentak. Hendak bertanya, namun matamu yang tidak sengaja memandang benda persegi di genggamanmu, langsung memberi efek kejut yang dahsyat, sehingga otakmu baru menyadari suatu hal yang hampir tertinggal.

Yaitu: tanpa sadar, saat kamu menangkapnya atau lebih tepatnya memeluk anak perempuan tadi. Saraf tanganmu bergerak sendiri, seolah sudah hafal dimana letak benda favoritmu yang selalu kau incar itu, dan mengambil benda tersebut. Intinya. Kamu sudah mencopet dompet anak perempuan tadi.

"Oh tidak!" entah kenapa kamu merasa menyesal telah berhasil mencopet, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu. Eh? Benar 'kan Naruto?

**.**

**C O P E T**

**.**

Kamu membuka dompet lavender yang 'tanpa sadar' kau copet tadi sore. Tujuh lembar uang di dalamnya sudah ludes kamu ambil. Kini yang tersisa hanya selembar foto anak perempuan itu, dan beberapa kartu di dalamnya.

Ada satu kartu yang menarik perhatianmu, kartu identitas siswa. Dari benda tipis itu kamu bisa mengetahui, dimana ia bersekolah? sebagai siswa kelas dua smp, dimana juga alamat rumahnya? Termasuk siapa nama anak perempuan itu, Hyuuga Hinata.

Kamu penasaran. Entah kenapa, rasa ingin bertemu dengannya lagi muncul dalam benakmu. Akhirnya, kamu memutuskan ingin menemuinya.

Esok harinya. Setelah kamu selesai dari 'pekerjaanmu' sehari-harimu, kamu tidak langsung pulang ke bawah jembatan. Kamu malah berbelok arah, menuju ke sekolah Akayama, tempat Hinata menuntut ilmu.

Kamu menunggu dari kejauhan. Tak lama, kamu melihat gerbang sekolah itu terbuka. Beberapa anak berseragam, berhamburan keluar melalui gerbang sekolah tersebut.

Kamu mengintai dengan lekat setiap anak perempuan yang keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Mata birumu yang sudah terlatih melihat dengan jelas dari jarak jauh, sangat membantumu untuk menemukan sosok anak perempuan yang kau temui kemarin.

Senyummu mengembang. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap rasa percaya dirimu. Kamu memantapkan hatimu untuk berjalan mendekatinya.

Dengan PeDe-nya, kamu berseru memanggil namanya. Serentak ia menoleh (siswa lain juga, karena suaramu terlampau kencang), dan dia terkejut melihat kedatanganmu.

"Siang Hinata!" kamu menyapa, tak lupa kamu tampakkan cengiranmu.

"Ka. .kau?" ia menunjukmu dengan gugup. "…yang. . . kemarin itu 'kan? Di dalam bus?"

Kamu mengangguk semangat.

"Da. .dari mana kamu tahu namaku?" tanyanya dengan heran.

Kamu langsung mengambil dompet lavender miliknya dari balik jaket orangemu. "Dari dompetmu. Nih. Sekalian aku ingin mengembalikannya padamu," kamu menyodorkan dompet itu padanya.

Dia mengerjap bingung, sebelum akhirnya matanya berbinar dan menerima dompetnya kembali. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," kamu nyengir. Dan dia membalasmu dengan senyum malu-malu, plus dengan pipinya yang merona.

Suara klanson mobil, menarik perhatian kalian. Penjemput Hinata telah datang.

"Aku pulang duluan yah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih… er…"

"Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto."

"Ah. Iya. N-naruto…. –kun."

Sejak saat itu. Kamu mulai bisa berteman dengannya. Setiap siang, kau sempatkan dirimu untuk menemuinya di gerbang sekolah Akayama.

**.**

**C O P E T**

**.**

"Kau mengembalikan dompetku, tapi kenapa isinya hampir kosong. Fotoku pun juga tak ada. Kau mengambilnya yah?"

"Iya."

"Kembalikan."

"Tidak mau."

Kamu tertawa, melihat betapa lucunya wajah Hinata saat merajuk.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kakakmu tidak menjemputmu pulang sekolah lagi?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku menolaknya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena. . . err. . . lebih menyenangkan kalau. . . a-aku bisa naik bus denganmu."

"O-oh…."

Kali ini kamu tak bisa tertawa melihat wajah Hinata memerah, karena kamu juga merona.

.

.

.

"Aku masih heran padamu, Hinata?"

"Heran apanya?"

"Kenapa kau masih mau berteman denganku? Padahal 'kan kau sudah tahu kalau aku. . . err. . ."

"Copet?"

"I-iya."

"Mu. . .mungkin karena aku. . ."

"Ya?"

"Aku mau beli es krim dulu."

"Aku juga mau beli ah….. Tunggu dulu.. . . Hei! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Hinata."

Dia hanya terkikik geli melihat wajahmu yang cemberut.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin ikut ke tempatmu Naruto-kun."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hu uh."

"Tempatku itu kumuh lho."

"Tak apa. Soalnya aku penasaran dengan teman-temanmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu."

"Ya sudah kalau kau memaksa. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau pulang dengan tas kosong."

Kau nyengir jahil melihat wajah Hinata memucat.

.

.

.

"Hari ini ayah datang untuk menjemputku pulang sekolah."

"Oh, sayang sekali. Jadi hari ini kita tidak bisa jalan bareng lagi."

"Bu. . .bukan hanya untuk hari ini Naruto-kun."

"Maksudmu?"

"A-ayahku sudah tahu, kalau selama ini a-aku berteman denganmu."

"Lantas?"

"D-dia juga sudah tahu, kalau kau. . . . pencopet. . ."

"….. sudah tahu….?"

"I-iya…..Ayahku melarangku untuk–"

". . ."

"M-maaf. . . Maaf Naruto-kun. . ."

Tubuhmu membeku. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadarimu. Saat melihat Hinata menunduk di hadapanmu, saat matanya tak berani menatapmu, saat bahunya gemetar di tempat, saat bunyi klanson terdengar, saat pria paruh baya menarik lengan Hinata menjauh darimu, saat Hinata berbalik memberikan tatapan terakhirnya padamu, dan saat kau melihat matanya yang sudah berlinangkan air mata. Kamu sadar, waktu perpisahan akhirnya tiba. . .

Meski baru tiga bulan kalian berteman. Tapi ikatan erat yang sudah terjalin diantara kalian, membuat hal ini sangat berat untuk diterima.

Tanpa sadar, air bening juga menetes dari sudut matamu. . . untuk pertama kalinya, kamu menyesal menjadi seorang pencopet. Naruto….

**.**

**C O P E T**

**.**

Kamu berlari, dengan mengeluarkan sekuat tenagamu. Tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang kamu tabrak, tak peduli dengan air hujan yang terus menembus bajumu, membuat tubuhmu basah kuyup dan mulai menggigil. Yang kamu pedulikan hanya beberapa orang yang mengejar di belakangmu, mereka semakin waktu makin banyak karena sorakan 'copet' terus tertuju padamu.

Kamu panic, tak pernah sepanik ini, juga tak pernah bekerja seburuk ini. Entah kenapa, otakmu kali ini benar-benar buntu untuk mencari jalan keluar atau pun tempat persembunyian. Anehnya, dalam otakmu hanya terpikirkan satu orang. Hinata.

Kamu menyesal, sangat sangat menyesal. Dalam hati kau terus berdoa sambil menangis. Kenapa hidupmu seburuk ini? Tak bisakah Tuhan memberimu berkah? Dan tak bisakah kamu berteman dengan Hinata kembali?

'TIIIIT!'

"AWAAS!"

"KYAA!"

'BRUUK!'

Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat bagimu. Saat mendadak suatu sinar menyorot matamu, saat tiba-tiba bunyi klanson memekakan telingamu, saat teriakan histeris orang-orang bersahutan, saat mendadak benda keras menubruk tubuhmu, membuat kau terlempar beberapa meter, rasa sakit luar biasa langsung menyerang seluruh tubuhmu.

Pandanganmu memudar. Beberapa orang berlari mendekatimu. Air hujan yang jatuh menerpa tubuh terlentangmu. Darah yang keluar dari kepalamu tercampur dengan air hujan, mengalir di atas trotoar. . . .

Saat kesadaranmu ada pada ujung batasmu. Kamu hanya menyebutkan satu nama. . .

"Hinata. . . ."

**.**

**C O P E T**

**.**

Sementara itu. . .

"Hinata, sampai kapan kamu akan menunggunya? Ini sudah hampir malam."

"Sebentar lagi niisan. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padanya."

"Hn? lebih tepatnya salam perpisahan untuk teman barumu itu 'kan?"

"I-iya."

"Baiklah. Lima belas menit lagi. Kalau dia belum pulang juga ke tempat kumuh ini. Kita berangkat. Aku tidak ingin kita ketinggalan pesawat ke Konoha."

". . . . Naruto-kun. . . kau dimana? Sebentar lagi aku akan pindah ke negara Hii. . ."

**.**

**C O P E T**

**.**

Sudah tiga minggu kamu tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhmu terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Dibantu dengan alat pernapasan yang menutupi mulut dan hidungmu. Wajahmu terlihat sangat tenang, dengan mata yang tertutup, tanpa ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari dirimu. Kecuali bunyi deteksi jantung yang tertera di computer kecil di sisi ranjangmu.

Saat ini kamu masih terombang-ambing diantara dimensi hidup dan mati, alias koma dalam bahasa kedokteran.

Tanpa kau ketahui, seseorang pria paruh baya, yang hampir mirip denganmu. Berdiri di sisi ranjangmu. Menatapmu dengan pandangan sayu. Sebelah tangannya memegangi sebuah ponsel yang ia hadapkan pada telinganya. Dan dia berucap pada orang di ujung hubungan selulernya. . .

"Kushina. . . . akhirnya aku menemukannya. . ."

Dan saat kamu terbangun. Sebuah kejutan besar akan menantimu. . .

Hidupmu akan berubah mulai saat itu juga. . .

Naruto.

**.**

**C O P E T**

**.**

**Bersambung...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Kamu masih betah berdiri di sana, di bawah jembatan tol, tempat kumuh yang seharusnya bukan tempatmu. Matamu yang berwana biru keabu-abuan, tak hentinya terus memandang ke ujung jalan, berharap ada sosok anak laki-laki yang datang kemari. Senja sudah mulai terbenam, hujan pun sedikit demi sedikit berhenti jatuh ke muka bumi. Tapi dia belum juga tampak ujung hidungnya.

Kakakmu menepuk pundakmu. "Sudahlah Hinata. Waktu kita mepet untuk ke bandara jika kau masih bersikukuh untuk menunggu temanmu itu."

"Tapi niisan–"

"Kau ingin ayah memarahiku?"

Kamu tak tega, melihat pandangan khawatir dari kakakmu. Akhirnya kamu mengalah. "B-baiklah niisan. Kita pergi sekarang."

Meski kakakmu sudah tersenyum. Hatimu belum tenang. Entah kenapa perasaanmu hari ini semakin tak tenang. Seperti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada temanmu.

Kamu menghela nafas. Ini adalah hari terakhirmu di negara Indo. hanya kemungkinan kecil kamu bisa kembali. Karena seluruh keluargamu akan pindah ke negara Hii, mulai hari ini juga.

Dalam hati kamu mengucapkan salam perpisahan, meski itu sangat berat, sangat berat. Terlebih lagi orang yang ingin kamu temui, tak bisa kamu peluk untuk terakhir kalinya.

'Naruto-kun. . . Sampai jumpa lagi. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu.'

* * *

**C O P E T**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naru****to =love= ****Hina****ta **

**4EVER!**

**C O P E T

* * *

**

Tiga tahun kemudian. . . .

Kamu berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Dua puluh enam buku tebal kau bawa bertumpuk dikedua tautan tanganmu, cukup berat untuk fisik perempuan sepertimu. Tubuhmu yang hanya mempunyai tinggi sekitar 160cm, membuat kamu agak sulit melihat jalan di hadapanmu, yang terhalang oleh tumpukan buku-buku yang kamu bawa.

Sesekali kamu menghela nafas panjang. Meratapi nasibmu yang sebagai wakil ketua kelas, harus memikul hampir semua tugas ketua kelas, jika ia berhalangan. Sayangnya, ketua kelasmu itu hampir setiap waktu berhalangan. Otaknya saja yang ber-IQ tinggi, hingga dia diangkat menjadi ketua kelas XI-A, namun sikapnya sangat malas.

Dalam hati, sebenarnya kamu ingin memprotes permintaan Shikamaru. Tapi saat kamu melihat mulutnya yang menguap lebar, dengan mata merah seperti tak pernah tidur semalam, membuat hatimu luluh juga. Dengan hati sedikit tak rela, kau pun membawa seluruh buku tugas satu kelas ke kantor guru.

Belum lagi, tadi pagi tersiar kabar baru. Tahun ajaran baru ini, akan ada siswa pindahan ke sekolahmu. Tepatnya penghuni baru di kelasmu. Sudah bisa dipastikan, kamu akan menjadi pembimbing untuk teman barumu kelak.

Sebenarnya, tak ada yang salah dengan hal ini, tapi kamu merasa tak enak nantinya. Karena kata kabar burung, siswa pindahan itu adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Namikaze, salah satu keluarga terpandang di negara Hii. Kamu sudah sangat yakin, anak baru itu pasti tak akan beda jauh dengan Uchiha-san dan Sabaku-san. Anak laki-laki yang bersikap dingin dan sok cool, mentang-mentang mereka dari keluarga berderajat tinggi. Termasuk Neji, kakakmu sendiri yang juga tak beda jauh dari mereka. Itu pasti.

Sempat terpikirkan olehmu, seharusnya anak-anak sombong seperti mereka, diperlihatkan tentang kehidupan di bawah mereka, tepatnya orang-orang yang berjuang keras untuk mencari sesuap nasi dengan segala cara yang mereka bisa, salah satunya mencopet.

Copet. . .

Seketika mengingatkanmu lagi pada seseorang. Teman lama, oh bukan, lebih tepatnya teman yang sangat menyenangkan, meski hanya bisa bersama selama tiga bulan. Tapi memori otakmu tak akan pernah melupakannya.

Senyumannya, candanya, tawanya, mimic wajahnya yang tak pernah bertopeng. . . bagaimana keadaannya saat ini? Rasanya kau ingin segera bertemu lagi dengannya? Meski itu mustah–

'Bruak!'

Kamu menabrak seseorang, itulah akibatnya kalau kamu melamun sambil berjalan. Apalagi dengan tumpukan buku yang kau bawa, alhasil buku-buku tersebut bertebaran di lantai koridor.

"Ah, G-gomen," kamu menunduk, merasa bersalah karena kau tak focus pada jalanmu. Kamu langsung berjongkok, memungut buku-buku yang sempat terjatuh. Sekilas matamu melirik kaki orang yang kau tabrak, tak berani untuk menatap wajahnya langsung, takut jika dia marah.

Laki-laki itu –karena terlihat dari celana seragam yang digunakannya– membantumu memungut sebagian buku.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku juga yang salah karena jalan mundur. Hehehe. . ." kamu mendengar suaranya, tapi kamu masih menunduk mengambil buku yang terakhir. "Soalnya aku anak baru di sini, jadi sedikit tersesat," ujarnya lagi.

Kamu berdiri, diikuti oleh anak laki-laki berambut pirang di hadapanmu. Dia juga membawakan sebagian buku-buku yang terjatuh tadi, seraya berucap:

"Maafkan a…ku,"

"Terima ka….sih,"

Kamu terpaku. Pemuda di hadapanmu juga terpaku, saat kedua mata kalian saling bertemu. Matamu yang berwana biru keabu-abuan, menatap lekat mata biru terang di hadapanmu, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Angin yang berhembus melalui jendela koridor sekolah, seolah menambahkan kesan tersendiri, saat meniup helaian rambut indigo panjangmu, juga rambut pirang cerah pemuda di hadapanmu.

"N-naruto-kun. . ."

"Hinata. . ."

Hatimu bergetar, mendengar namamu kembali terucap oleh suara (yang agak berat dari tiga tahun lalu) dari orang yang kamu rindukan. Tumpukan buku di tanganmu, kembali kamu jatuhkan, kali ini kamu tak peduli dengan buku itu. Kakimu berjalan mendekatinya. Buku yang berada di tangan pemuda itu juga ikut terjatuh, saat melihat matamu yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"K-kau kah itu?" suaramu terdengar parau. Dalam hati kamu masih takut, jika saja orang yang ada di hadapanmu hanyalah halusinasimu saja. Tanganmu terangkat untuk memegang pipinya.

Dalam sekejap, dia langsung merengkuhmu, mendekapmu, memelukmu, membuat jantungmu kembali berdegup kencang, degup jantung yang sama ketika dia mengenggam tanganmu tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Menurutmu? Hm, Hinata?"

Tangis kecilmu pun pecah, kamu membalas pelukannya, melepas rindu, melampiaskan segala harapanmu yang hampir punah. Sesuatu keajaiban, kembali terjadi dalam hidupmu.

"Su. . . .sulit dipercaya, Naruto-kun. . . aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Ya, tak sia-sia perjuanganku mencarimu."

Senyummu mengembang, melihat cengiran Naruto kembali dalam wujud nyata. Bukan mimpi.

**.**

**C O P E T**

**.**

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di negara Hii, Naruto-kun?"

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tak pernah membayangkan. Ternyata aku ini anak tunggal Namikaze yang hilang saat aku berusia lima tahun. Gak ada yang bisa jelasin dengan logika, kenapa aku bisa nyasar ke negara Indo? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa saat itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku saja kaget. Mendadak ada ibu-ibu merangkulku saat aku sadar dari rumah sakit. Dan bilang kalau aku adalah anaknya. Yang membuat aku masih tak habis pikir, dokter bilang, aku beruntung karena ditabrak oleh ayahku sendiri! Dimana letak warasnya tuh!"

"Hihihihi. . ."

"Jangan tertawa Hinata. Kecelakaan itu benar-benar membuat nyawaku terancam lho."

"M-maaf.. . aku hanya berpikir, kalau kisahmu mirip dengan Cinderella."

"Sinden lela? Apa itu nama sejenis makanan?"

"Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja."

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun. Beberapa kali harus kubilang. Berhentilah mencopet, kau itu sudah tercatat sebagai marga Namikaze Naruto. Ingat!"

"Hei hei. Sejak kapan kau bisa secerewet itu Hinata? Kau lebih mirip ibuku jika berlagak galak seperti itu."

"T-tapi 'kan–"

"Lagian kau tau sendiri 'kan, hasilnya juga buat anak-anak jalanan kok. Yang kucopet juga orang-orang berada. Apa salahnya mencopet dari uang jajan teman-teman yang lebih?"

"Tetap saja Naruto-kun. Itu kebiasaan buruk. Apa jadinya kalau kamu tertangkap basah? S-seisi sekolah bisa menghinamu."

"Oh. Kau khawatir padaku yah? Kenapa tak bilang saja dari awal? Tak perlu menceramahiku seperti itu 'kan. Hinata-chan~ Sayang~"

"B-berhenti menggodaku!"

Kamu tak bisa menahan rasa panas yang menjalar di wajahmu, saat Naruto tertawa melihat kamu salah tingkah.

.

.

.

"Hinata. Sore ini kau ikut aku yah?

"K-kemana?"

"Aku ingin mengajarimu taktik mencopet yang baik. Hehehe. . ."

"Jangan sembarangan. Tentu saja aku tidak mau."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya!"

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku 'kan ingin sekalian mengajakmu kencan."

Kamu membeku, semakin merona, melihat Naruto sedikit tersipu saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir tadi dengan sangat pelan. Dalam hati kamu bertanya, 'apa aku tidak salah dengar?'

.

.

.

"He–bat."

"Hah? Apanya Hinata?"

"Kau. Karena yang kudengar, popularitasmu di sekolah cukup meningkat. Hampir setara dengan Sasuke-san dan Gaara-san. Sampai ada fans girl segala. Selamat yah Naruto-kun."

"Hehehehe…. Terima kasih. Tapi kenapa kau mengucapkan selamat dengan nada sinis begitu?"

"T-tidak kok. Ohya Naruto-kun. Hari ini aku ingin pulang sendiri saja."

"Apa? Tidak jadi kuantar nih?"

"TIDAK!"

"Hie! Kenapa kau mendadak marah?"

Kamu berjalan meninggalkannya dengan kaki yang sesekali dihentakkan, tak peduli dengan Naruto meneriakkan namamu dari belakang. Entah kenapa, kamu sangat marah melihat siang tadi Naruto itu dikelilingi siswi-siwi konoha (sampai ada yang mencubit pipinya). Emosimu meluap. Benar-benar sangat marah.

.

.

.

"Halo? Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, kau rupanya Hinata, tumben malam-malam begini menelponku."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Naruto-kun. Kau mencopet ponselku lagi 'kan?"

"Hehehe. . . iya. Kau terlalu lengah sih Hinata. Jadi aku selalu punya kesempatan untuk mengambilnya berapa kali."

"Naruto-kun. . "

"Iya deh, maaf, besok aku pasti ke rumahmu untuk mengembalikannya lagi. Tenang saja."

"Kau itu kenapa sih Naruto-kun."

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa setiap akhir pekan, kau selalu mencopet ponselku? dan minggunya kau mengajakku ketemuan untuk mengembalikan ponselku lagi. Jangan mempermainkan ponselku seperti itu Naruto-kun."

"Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkannya. Aku punya alasan sendiri melakukannya."

"Apa itu?"

"Err, rahasia."

"Naruto-kun. Tak ada rahasia-rahasian denganku. Katakan saja, atau a..aku….aku tak ingin bicara lagi denganmu."

"Wah, kau berani mengancamku Hinata? ckckck… sulit dipercaya."

"A-aku serius!"

"Oke oke. Akan kukatakan…. Em… sebenarnya, aku sengaja mengambil ponselmu tiap hari sabtu, karena. . ."

"Apa?"

"Karena. . . er…. Aku ingin menyabotase ponselmu dari anak-anak sekolah yang berniat mengajakmu kencan– tut…tut…tuuuuuut…'

Kamu cengo. Mendengar hubungan selulermu diputuskan begitu saja dari ujung sana. Tepatnya dari Naruto yang berada di rumahnya. Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian. Wajahmu langsung merona hebat. Kamu bahkan tak kuat lagi untuk menyangga tubuhmu. . .

Suara gedebuk terdengar di depan telepon rumah kediaman Hyuuga. Kamu pingsan di tempat, Hinata?

**.**

**C O P E T**

**.**

Tanggal 27 desember 2010. . . tepat di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke 17. Seperti anak remaja biasanya, kamu mengadakan pesta di rumahmu. Sebenarnya kamu tak begitu ingin merayakannya, namun teman-temanmu selalu mendesakmu untuk mengadakan pesta, kata mereka momen ini hanya bisa dilakukan satu kali seumur hidup. Pesta untuk Sweet Seventeen.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam delapan malam, semua undangan hampir sudah hadir. Memberikan ucapan selamat, pelukan hangat, doa yang bermanfaat, dan kado berfariasi sebagai pelengkap. Kamu bahagia melihat teman-teman berkumpul dan berbagi canda tawa di rumahmu. Meski kamu selalu tersipu karena menjadi pusat perhatian di sini.

Tak ada yang menyangkal, kamu sangat cantik malam ini, sangat-sangat cantik. Dengan gaun lavender-putih, selutut, berlengan pendek, lengkap dengan renda-renda yang memperindah gaunmu. Rambutmu yang panjang, kau sanggul indah ke belakang, tetap membiarkan beberapa helai membingkai wajahmu plus ponimu. Teman wanitamu sampai-sampai mencubit gemas pipimu yang merona dan bersikap pura-pura marah karena kamu berhasil menandingi kencantikannya malam ini.

Tapi, dari semua yang hadir, dan memberikan ucapan maupun pujian. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kehadiran teman spesialmu di sini. Pemuda yang paling tampan sedunia –menurutmu– kini berdiri di hadapanmu.

Naruto, mengenakan celana hitam, kemeja putih (tanpa dasi) dengan dua kancing terbuka di atas dan dilapisi jas hitam yang tak dikancing, lengan jas digulung hingga di bawah siku, tak lupa sepatu pantofel sederhana. Kemeja putihnya pun ia tak masukkan ke dalam celananya. Pakaian formal yang digunakan Naruto terkesan santai saat ini. Benar-benar tipikalnya, dengan rambut pirang yang tak perlu disisir dan tak perlu diberikan jel, sudah cukup menambah kesan 'top' pada penampilannya.

Dia nyengir padamu, dan kamu merona. Terlebih lagi saat dia memberikan seikat rangkaian bunga mawar merah padamu. Teman-teman wanitamu langsung pamit menjauh darimu, mengerti dengan keadaanmu dan sengaja memberikan privasi pada kalian.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Hinata…"

"Te…t-terimakasih," kau gugup luar biasa. Matamu tak berani menatap langsung matanya, kau lebih memilih memandang sepatunya untuk menutupi kegugupanmu.

Tak ada suara lagi yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Kau heran, penasaran, kau beranikan dirimu untuk menengadah, dan melihat Naruto menatapmu dengan lekat. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang agak melongo, sepertinya dia juga terpesona melihat penampilanmu, terbukti saat dia berucap dengan lirih.

"Kau. . . . cantik Hinata. Sangat cantik…"

Darahmu seakan berdesir hebat, dan menyembur di puncuk ubun-ubunmu. Kau eratkan peganganmu pada ikat tangkai bunga merah di tanganmu, berharap agar tubuhmu tidak segera pingsan di tempat. Kau berusaha mengeluarkan suaramu, meski kau masih gugup luar biasa.

"T-t-terima kasih, N-naruto-kun. Kau j-juga …. keren."

"B-benarkah? Hehehe…" dia menggaruk tengkuknya, sekilas kamu melihat dia tersipu.

Matamu kembali tertuju di atas lantai, sesekali kau mencuri pandang padanya, yang ternyata dia juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Suasana canggung pun tercipta di antara kalian. Walaupun pesta meriah masih berlangsung di sekitar kalian.

"A-ayahku belum pulang dari kerjanya. Aku tidak ingin potong kue dulu kalau beliau belum hadir," kamu mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung ini.

"Oh. Jadi karena itu, dari tadi pestanya belum dimulai?"

"I-iya. M-maaf yah, harus menunggu dulu. Tapi tenang saja, katanya dia akan sampai di rumah tujuh menit lagi.."

"Begitu yah. . ." terdengar Naruto menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau keberatan untuk menunggu. Kau boleh pulang kok Naruto-kun."

"Hei, kau berniat mengusirku yah?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja aku takut kau akan mencopet para undanganku."

"Hinata~"

"Hihihi… hanya bercanda." Kamu tertawa geli, dan dia juga ikut tertawa. Suasana canggung pun mencair…

"Hinata."

Kamu terkejut, mendadak Naruto meraih tanganmu. Kamu menengadah untuk menatapnya, "A-ada apa Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nyengir. "Dansa yuk," ajaknya riang.

"A-apa?"

"Ayolah Hinata. daripada bengong nungguin ayahmu?"

"T-t-tapi…" tanganmu sudah terlanjur ditarik oleh Naruto. "I-ini tidak ada dalam agenda acara ultahku Naruto-kun?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku memaksa? Hm?"

Kamu mengalah, tahu kalau Naruto itu keras kepala. Kamu tak sanggup menolak ajakannya, terlebih lagi, scenario dadakan ini juga pernah terimpikan olehmu.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Kamu masih agak bingung, saat Naruto menarikmu ke tengah ruangan. Kamu masih tak sadar, saat Naruto mengisyaratkan temanmu untuk menggantikan musik pestamu. Kamu masih saja menurut, saat Naruto menautkan jari-jarinya di tangan kirimu, dan menuntun tangan kananmu ke atas pundaknya.

Baru setelah, sebelah tangan Naruto memegang pinggulmu. Membuat kamu langsung sadar akan trans-mu. . .

"N-naruto-kun….a-a-aku tidak bisa–"

"Tak apa, kau bisa mengikutiku pelan-pelan."

"S-sejak kapan kau pandai berdansa?"

"Err…rahasia." Dia mengedipkan matanya dengan jahil.

Musik yang slow pun mulai diputar. Perlahan kamu dibimbing olehnya bergerak secara beraturan, mundur, maju, kanan, kiri, maju lagi, dan seterusnya.

Naruto nyengir padamu, melihat kamu sudah bisa mengikuti alunan dansanya. Lagi-lagi kamu merona, terlebih lagi saat kau sadar, semua mata yang hadir di rungan ini, kini sudah tertuju padamu.

Kamu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahmu.

Perlahan, Naruto menarik pinggulmu mendekat, hingga kepalamu menabrak dadanya. Kau agak terkejut, tapi juga tidak menolak atau pun memprotesnya. Dalam hati, berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi benakmu.

Kamu sendiri bingung dengan hubungan kalian selama ini. Kalian tidak bisa dikatakan hanya sebagai teman, karena kebersamaan kalian yang sangat dekat. Kalian juga masih belum bisa dikatakan pacar, karena sama sekali belum ada kesepakatan diantara kalian.

Suah banyak gossip yang menyebar tentang hubungan kalian. Kamu tahu hal itu, Naruto juga tahu tu. Tapi kalian berdua sama sekali tidak menanggapi gossip tersebut. Seolah-olah hal itu hanya angin lalu.

Sebenarnya, kamu tak begitu mempermasalahkan hubungan kalian, karena rasanya sudah kelewat nyaman. Hampir setiap hari menghabiskan waktu berdua, dengan kedekatan yang benar-benar membuat kau selalu bahagia. Meski dari tingkah kalian satu sama lain yang sudah sangat menonjolkan adanya perasaan lebih di antara kalian berdua. Tapi tetap saja bukan? Tetap harus ada pernyataan langsung dari yang bersangkutan. Kamu sudah lama memikirkannya. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Naruto selama ini tentang dirimu? Apakah dia…. Juga 'sama' dengamu?

Hembusan nafas Naruto kau rasakan di puncak ubun-ubunmu, kamu juga bisa mendengar degup jantung Naruto di telingamu yang menempel pada dadanya. Kamu tahu, pemuda yang mengajakmu dansa ini sangat gugup, sebanding dengan kegugupanmu sendiri. Kamu nyaris pingsan saat dekapan Naruto di pinggangmu ia per-erat.

"N-n-naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

Kamu memantapkan hatimu untuk menanyakannya sekarang jua. "A-apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Kamu menunggu jawabannya, namun selang beberapa menit kalian berdansa, Naruto sama sekali tak menyahut. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung.

"N-naruto-kun….. apa kau–"

"Aku mencintaimu…." Dia berbisik lirih di telingamu.

Tapi, kamu masih belum sadar, kamu masih diam, merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengaranmu. Mungkin ini efek dari suara lagu pesta (yang slow?) atau mungkin karena bunyi degup jantungmu yang memekakan telingamu sendiri. Yah, mungkin benar. Sebaiknya ditanyakan lagi–

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata….. sungguh," kali ini sangat jelas terdengar suaranya.

Kamu tak bisa menahan dirimu untuk tersenyum, wajahmu yang merona kali ini, terasa menyenangkan bagi dirimu. Kamu membalas pelukannya, rasanya kamu ingin melompat di tempat jika kamu bisa, tapi kamu lebih memilih untuk menangis sebagai rasa bahagia yang kamu salurkan. Kalian berhenti berdansa. Bahumu sedikit gemetar, entah ingin menangis atau tertawa, dan kamu masih saja menyembunyikan wajahmu di dada Naruto. Tanganmu melingkar erat di lehernya, berharap dia tak akan pernah menjauh lagi darimu.

"Hei? Hinata? Kau tak apa-apa?" ada tersirat nada khawatir dari ucapan Naruto. Dia pasti sedikit bingung dengan tingkahmu.

"K-kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu?"

"Yah… hanya ingin menunggu waktu yang pas. Jadi… err… bagaimana denganmu?"

"K-kupikir kau sudah cukup pintar untuk mengetahuinya."

"Hei. Tetap saja 'kan. Aku juga ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

Kamu sengaja mengambil jeda untuk tidak langsung menjawab. Sebelum akhirnya, kamu melonggarkan sedikit pelukan kalian. Kamu mendongak, menatap langsung mata biru cerah milik pemuda di hadapanmu. Kamu memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya langsung, tak peduli dengan wajahmu yang sudah merona, kamu berucap dengan mantap, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Aku….aku juga mencintaimu… Naruto-kun…"

Dan senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah Naruto, mengundang dirimu juga ikut tersenyum.

Semua kebahagian itu mengalir begitu saja…. Tau-tau kalian sudah berciuman di sana. Tak sadar dengan pandangan teman-teman kalian yang menatapnya dengan berbagai arti yang berbeda….

Ciuman pertama, yang lembut dan penuh arti itu, berakhir. Mengundang seisi undangan pesta beretepuk tangan riuh, bersiul senang, bersorak menggoda, atas momen indah yang sudah kamu dan Naruto ciptakan dalam pesta tersebut.

Wajahmu sangat merah. Kamu bisa saja pingsan jika tak ada Naruto yang memeluk terus pinggangmu. Sementara Naruto hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, meski wajahnya juga tak kalah merah darimu.

Malam itu, salah satu kenangan bersejarah bagimu yang disaksikan banyak orang. Dan untuk selanjtnya, tiga tahun kemudian, kalian akan melakukan hal yang hampir sama. Bedanya hanya ada pada pakaian yang kalian gunakan berupa gaun wedding, dan berciuman di depan pendeta setelah mengikrarkan janji suci seumur hidup….

Sekali lagi…

Selamat untuk kalian.

Terutama kamu, Hinata.

Selamat Ulang Tahun.

Semoga kamu selalu bahagia bersama Naruto

Selamanya.

**.**

**C O P E T**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**But NaruHina will never End..**

**.**

**.**

**Mind Review?**


End file.
